


Naděje

by SweetSerialKiller



Series: Naděje [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, Light BDSM, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: Krev…Všude tolik krve…Drží ji kolem pasu u svého těla. Druhou rukou svírá nůž u jejího krku. Do ucha jí zašeptá poslední slova.Trhne nožem…Z jejího krku teče krev…Krev…Všude je tolik krve...Upustí ji na zem a odchází pryč.Tohle je jeho návrh.





	Naděje

_ Krev… _

_ Všude tolik krve… _

_ Drží ji kolem pasu u svého těla. Druhou rukou svírá nůž u jejího krku. Do ucha jí zašeptá poslední slova.  _

_ Trhne nožem… _

_ Z jejího krku teče krev… _

_ Krev… _

_ Všude je tolik krve... _

_ Upustí ji na zem a odchází pryč. _

_ Tohle je jeho návrh. _

…

Zvláštní agent Hannibal Lecter vystrašeně vytřeštil oči a probral se z vrahovy mysli. Pohlédl na mrtvolu před sebou a následně na své ruce, na kterých byla tmavě rudá tekutina.

Lecter okamžitě odstoupil od mrtvoly. Tohle bylo už potřetí, co kontaminoval místo činu. Jack nebude mít radost, proběhlo mu hlavou, než se otevřely dveře do místnosti a dovnitř vešel samotný Jack Crawford.

,,Hannibale!” zakřičel na něj okamžitě Jack. ,,To už snad nemyslíš vážně?! Co to s tebou sakra je?”

,,Nic,” odpověděl Hannibal a stočil pohled bokem. Už se více jak týden pořádně nevyspal a únava si začínala vybírat svou daň. A brala si ji, jak nejvíce mohla. Nespal, jedl jen málo. Pomalu začínal vypadat jako mrtvola. Jediný rozdíl mezi ním a mrtvolou bylo jeho stále bijící srdce. 

,,Běž okamžitě domů a dej se trochu do kupy. Zítra přijď do laborky a řekneš mi, co jsi zjistil. A dej si pozor, Lectere, nejsi nenahraditelný.”

Hannibal jen přikývnul a bez jediného pohledu na Jacka rychle odešel z místa činu ke svému autu. Jakmile se k němu dostal, opřel se o něj a začal se hluboce vydýchávat. Bylo toho na něj už moc. Docházely mu síly k boji se zločinem a k žití svého života. Nejraději by všechno zabavil, ale nemohl. V sázce byly lidské životy.

Nyní existovalo jen jedno jediné místo, kde chtěl být. Rychle nasedl do auta a odjel pryč. 

…

V čekárně doktora Grahama bylo ticho. Panovala zde klidná a příjemná atmosféra – přesně to, co potřeboval. Sesunul se do židle a čekal, až skončí doktorovo sezení. Nevěděl, jestli na něj bude mít vůbec čas, ale musel s ním mluvit, i kdyby to mělo trvat jen pět sekund.

O deset minut vyšla ven nějaká žena v doprovodu doktora Grahama. Ten se s ní co nejrychleji rozloučil, když ho uviděl.

,,Hannibale, pojď prosím dál,” řekl mu. 

Hannibal s přikývnutím vstal a vešel do kanceláře, která se v posledních dnech stala jeho útočištěm. Graham za ním zavřel dveře a sednul si do křesla naproti něj.

,,Co se děje?” zeptal se ho doktor něžně.

,,Nezvládám to,” přiznal Hannibal tiše. ,,Když zavřu oči, vidím před sebou mrtvoly. Mrtvoly, které jsem ve své mysli zabil, když jsem se přesunul do mysli vraha. Cítím se zodpovědný za jejich smrt.”

,,Víš, že to není pravda. Jsi pouhým projektorem, který promítá pravdu.”

,,Ale na rozdíl od projektoru já nejdu vypnout,” zasmál se Hannibal.

,,Jdeš. Jen potřebuješ najít něco nebo někoho, kdo dokáže najít vypínač.”

,,Nikdo takový není, kdo by chtěl trávit čas s nestabilním profesorem?”

,,Tvé kočky, já.”

,,To jsi asi jediný.”

Hannibal si sundal brýle a protřel své unavené oči.

,,Potřebuješ se prospat,” podotkl Will.

,,Kéž by to bylo tak jednoduché. Nedokážu naspat ani čtyři hodiny týdně. Nic mi nepomáhá, ani prášky na spaní ne.”

,,Možná to chce jen změnit přístup.”

,,Ano a jak?” zeptal se zoufale Hannibal. 

Slzy měl na krajíčku a nechtěl nic jiného, než všechno vzdát a podat se sladké temnotě.

,,Pojď ke mně, Hannibale,” rozkázal tiše Will.

Hannibal se na Willa překvapeně podíval, ale nakonec se zvedl ze svého křesla a pomalým krokem přešel ke svému neoficiálnímu psychiatrovi.

,,Pojď blíž, ještě blíž. Dobře, teď si klekni.”

Hannibal se hlasitě nadechl a díval se na Willa, jako by se muž před ním zbláznil. 

,,Klekni si,” zopakoval Will.

Hannibal tentokrát neváhal a kleknul si před Willa, který stále ještě seděl v křesle.

,,Polož si hlavu na mé nohy.”

Hannibal opět splnil rozkaz a udělal si pohodlí na Willových nohách. Následně ucítil ruce ve svých vlasech, které ho lehce hladily. Will mu dodával pocit bezpečí, který už tak dlouho necítil.

,,Řekni mi, jak se cítíš, když zabíjíš ve své mysli?”

,,Cítím se mocný…líbí se mi to a zároveň i děsí.”

Kdyby se Hannibal díval do Willovy tváře, spatřil by tam potěšený výraz.

,,Hannibale,” zašeptal Will a dvěma prsty zvedl Hannibalovu bradu. ,,Nech mě být tím, kdo najde tvůj vypínač, nech mě být tvým únikovým východem.”

Hannibal nevěřícně vytřeštil oči, dech se mu zarazil v krku a na chvíli úplně znehybněl. 

,,C-Co?”

Willův prst ho pohladil po tváři a lehce se dotknul jeho rtů. Ty se samovolně otevřely a nechaly prst vklouznout dovnitř.

,,Udělám pro tebe cokoli, Hannibale. Zbavím tě tvých nočních můr, dám ti vše, po čem tak toužíš a ukážu ti, co je to opravdová láska. Necháš mě?”

Ta otázka byla zbytečná. Hannibal toužil po všem, co mu Will právě slíbil. Chtěl to, chtěl  _ ho _ .

Přikývl a v tu chvíli ho Will chytil u krku za košili a přitáhl si ho k sobě. Lačně začal dobývat jeho ústa a změnil ho v sténající hromádku zoufalství. 

_ ,,Ukážu ti, drahý Hannibale, jak moc dokáže být temnota krásná. Naučím tě vše, dám ti, co budeš chtít. Spolu budeme neporazitelní.” _

Po dlouhé chvíli se od sebe odtáhli a Will se na Hannibala laskavě usmál. 

,,Jeď domů, nakrm své kočky a snaž se prospat. Jakmile tady skončím, přijedu za tebou a uvařím ti něco dobrého k večeři, ano?”

Hannibal přikývl a dostal ještě jeden polibek. Věděl, že možná neusne, ale pokud se mu to podaří, bude moci myslet i na něco jiného než na krev. 

Dnes bude snít o svém psychiatrovi a o jeho něžných rtech.

Možná přeci jen existuje naděje na jeho záchranu.


End file.
